1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthesis technique of one dimension nano magnetic wires. More particularly, the present invention relates to one dimension nano magnetic wires having high magnetization and low coercive force and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the miniaturization requirement for various products, science and technology have been developed from the micron generation to the so-called nano generation. Nano-materials have a variety of types, including metallic nano-materials, semiconductor nano-materials, nano-structured ceramics, and nano-polymer materials, and may have a zero dimensional structure, one dimensional structure, or two dimensional structure. The processing methods and researches of the one dimensional metallic nano-structures are the most challenging, and also the most potential ones.
Currently, the conventional methods of fabricating one dimension nano magnetic wires include the liquid phase nucleation, which requires various surfactant processes to synthesize the one dimension wires. However, this method not only requires selecting from various complex surfactants, its synthesis process also demands steps such as heating and pH adjusting due to the use of surfactants. Moreover, the surface modification (for aqueous solution use) of the one dimension wires from hydrophobic to hydrophilic has to be performed after the synthesis. Thus, the synthesis method is complicated and the process takes longer time, thereby increases the production cost in the future development.
Recently, the one dimension nano magnetic wires have been fabricated by reduction at high temperature and pressure under the gas mixture of hydrogen and inert gases. However, this method needs the synthesis to take place in a helium-containing, high temperature, and high pressure environment. The method consequently increases the risk in working environment and makes it difficult for mass production.
On the other hand, other methods of manufacturing the one dimension nano magnetic wires include using mold. However, said mold has to be firstly fabricated by light etching and other processes, and removed after synthesizing the one dimension nano magnetic wires. Hence, the manufacturing method is complicated and difficult for mass production.
As the above-mentioned methods and the conventional techniques all require more complicated steps to fabricate the one dimension nano magnetic wires, a major challenge in the current process of manufacturing the one dimension nano magnetic wires is to simplify the process while allowing mass production.